Friendship Foursome Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a fanfic co-written by me and Hellflores as Mike and Zoey invite Cameron and his new girlfriend Jessica over for an AB/DL themed Sleepover and orgy as they also teach Cameron how to have diaper sex finally with Jessica. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Friendship Foursome Diapey Sleepover

 **Summary: It takes place after chapters 46 and 47 called "Cameron" and "Jesscia" respectively as it was 3 weeks after the chapters took place as Mike and Zoey invited Cameron, and Jessica over for a sleepover and an orgy. As Mike and Zoey also plan on helping Cameron with learning how to have diaper sex for the first time.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content as this fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores who came up with this wonderfully sexy, fun, and romantic idea. ENJOY!**

It was 3 weeks after Jessica sent her sex tape to her boyfriend Cameron as Mike and Zoey Smith invited Cameron and Jessica over to their house for a sleepover/orgy as Cameron arrived just arrived as he was in his shirt, and his diaper as he was mingling with Mike and Zoey.

"Thanks for inviting us for a sleepover, buddy." Cameron said to Mike.

"No problem, buddy. Plus, it's finally nice to meet your girlfriend." Mike said to Cameron.

"Yeah." Zoey said as she and Mike were already in their shirts and diapers as well as Jessica arrived, she parked her car which was a 2015 Toyota Camry in the driveway and got out of the car as she was in her normal clothes, as she had a backpag with her diapers, and AB/DL Clothes as she knocked on the door.

"That must be her now." Cameron said as he put on his shorts real quick before he opened the door.

"Hey honey." Cameron said to Jessica as they hugged and kissed.

"Everyone, this is Jessica Helmsley." Cameron introduced Mike and Zoey to Jessica as the foursome went to the living room.

"Hello there, you must be Mike and Zoey, right?" Jessica said to them and asked them for their names.

"Yup, Mike and Zoey Smith." Mike answered as he introduced himself then introduced his wife Zoey as they shook hands.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet Cameron's girlfriend." Zoey said as she and Jessica shook hands as well.

"How did you two meet?" Zoey asked Jessica and Cameron.

"Well it's a good story." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"Can you tell us please?" They asked Cameron and Jessica.

"Sure." Cameron and Jessica answered Mike and Zoey as the foursome sat down but not before Jessica took off her pants, revealing her diaper as she changed shirts as she was sporting a Nickelback shirt when she arrived but now she was sporting a Twilight Sparkle T-shirt as Jessica and Cameron began to tell Mike and Zoey their story.

"Well, it was several months ago as I was grocery shopping at Real Canadian Superstore." Jessica said first before it was Cameron's turn.

"I was picking up my medicine at the store and we bumped into each other on the way out." Cameron said next before Jessica began to speak.

"And as it turns out, we went to the same university but we had different classes, but we had a lot in common." Jessica said to Mike and Zoey.

"Like what?" They asked Cameron and Jessica.

"We're smart, we love to learn." Cameron answered first before Jessica was next.

"We are articulate but Cameron is starting to live life a little bit more." Jessica said to Mike and Zoey before Cameron was next.

"That's because we are also AB/DL's as well as we love diapers." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey also before it was Jessica's turn.

"That's right, and we had our first date at Red Lobster." Jessica said before Cameron was next again.

"It was marvelous and we've gone out since and we've had AB/DL themed playdate/sleepovers on the weekends at our houses also but we have never ever had diaper sex before." Cameron said as the story was over.

"REALLY?!" Mike and Zoey asked Cameron and Jessica as the two nodded.

"We just wanted to take things slow." Cameron said before Jessica was next to speak.

"Yeah... but I have wonder what would it be like to finally have diapey sex with you, Cammy Bear." Jessica said to Cameron making him blush.

"Maybe we can help you two, tonight." Zoey said to Cameron and Jessica.

"Really?!" Cameron and Jessica asked Zoey who nodded.

"Uh-Huh." Zoey said while she nodded.

"Maybe a little later... we don't want to rush things." Mike said to Cameron and Jessica.

"Cool." Cameron and Jessica said back.

"So, what shall we do first?" Cameron asked Zoey, Mike, and Jessica.

"How about a movie?" Mike asked the trio.

"Okies then." Zoey, Jessica, and Cameron said

"What movies do you have?" Jessica asked.

"Mostly Action and Romance... maybe nice romance movie is a good idea." Zoey said to Jessica answering her question.

"Sure." Cameron and Jessica said as Zoey got up and went to pick one out.

"So Mike, how is the acting career going?" Cameron asked Mike.

"To be honest, it has gone great." Mike answered Cameron.

"I gotten a lot of awards for my film, Battle For the Control." Mike said to Cameron.

"Well, congratulations." Jessica said to Mike.

"Thank you..." Mike said as Zoey was still looking through the list of Blu-Rays.

"Hmm... oh! How about this one?" Zoey said as she picked one out that she knew everyone would love as it was Disney's Beauty and The Beast the 2017 live action version starting Emma Watson.

"Ooh! How about Beauty and The Beast? The live action one?" Zoey said to Mike, Cameron, and Jessica.

"Oh that's sound lovely." Jessica said to Zoey.

"Good idea, Zoey." Cameron said in agreement as well.

"Nice choice, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey also.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike, Cameron, and Jessica as she placed the movie on their blu-ray machine, and started to play it as it began.

The four people watched the film, as Mike held Zoey close while Jessica held Cameron close as well.

"This movie is so romantic." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know." Zoey said to Mike.

"This movie really is beautiful." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Yeah it is..." Jessica said before she soon noticed Mike and Zoey starting to kiss a bit.

"I wuv you... hehehehe." They said to each other in baby talk before they softly shared a giggle wth each other as Cameron laughed a bit at his friends affection for one another.

"You know, that baby talk. It's kinda cute but I never tried it on my Cammy Bear before." Jessica said to Zoey.

"You never tried it on him?" Zoey asked her.

"Nope, but I did use it in my tape to him but should I do it a bunch?" Jessica answered her then responded back with a question of her own.

"If you only want to." Zoey said to Jessica.

"So what you are saying is...I can use it whenever I want too." Jessica said to Zoey.

"Yeah, but don't use it too much or it'll get annoying." Zoey said to Jessica.

"Okay." Jessica said to Zoey.

"Wanna know an interesting fact about me?" Jessica asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered her.

"I wear my diapeys to school while I'm working." Jessica said to Zoey.

"How?" Zoey asked her.

"I hide it very carefully... but the principal knows about it and he is okay with it." Jessica answered Zoey.

"How nice." Zoey said to Jessica.

"Yeah... I hide my diapers from everyone." Mike said to everyone.

"How is the principal okay with that?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Well... he's a good friend of mine and he's doesn't mind me wearing them. But he asks me to make sure the other students or teachers don't see them." Jessica answered Cameron.

"Wow!" Mike, and Zoey said to Jessica.

"I agree... wow." Cameron said he was impressed.

"Yeah... so after the film, what should we do?" Jessica asked.

"Well... maybe play a little game or chat for a bit." Zoey said to Jessica.

"Maybe a bit of both?" Mike said as well.

"Cool." Jessica, Zoey, and Cameron said to Mike in agreement.

"How do you hide your diapers from everyone despite being one of the biggest actors not only in Hollywood but in the world and how do you hide it so well from the tabloids?" Jessica asked Mike who proceeded to blush.

"Hehehe, well... I kinda wear pants that cover my whole waist... but I sometimes hide a few in my dressing room. There's a secret room where I hide them." Mike answered Jessica.

"But... doesn't your boss know about you wearing them?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah... but he asked me to not let the others see them." Mike said to Zoey, Jessica, and Cameron.

"Okay then." Zoey, Jessica, and Cameron said to him.

"Zoey, do you work?" Jessica asked Zoey.

"Well...No. I'm a Stay-At-Home Wife and Mother, and I'm happy about that." Zoey answered Jessica.

"Really?" Cameron asked Zoey.

"Yeah, she is. Though I know she would be an amazing teacher or clothing designer... she's like to be at home with our son." Mike said to Jessica.

"Your son is here?!" Jessica asked Zoey with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No, my parents are watching him for us tonight." Zoey answered Jessica.

"Cool." Jessica said back.

"How is Mike Junior?" Cameron asked Mike.

"He's doing well... really nice to have a kid in our family now." Mike answered Cameron's question.

"I've always wanted to be a mother... and I now I'm finally am." Zoey said to Cameron and Jessica who sighed.

"Cameron, do you think we'll ever have a kid?" Jessica asked Cameron making him blush deeply.

"Honestly, yes I do see us getting married and having a family." Cameron answered Jessica.

"Yay!" Jessica said as she and Cameron kissed as everyone else kept watching until it finally ended.

"I'm a man..." Mike said as he was slowly forming tears.

"But I can still cry." Mike said as he started to cry a bit.

"That was so beautiful." Zoey said as she wiped off tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Really was romantic and amazing." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Yeah..." Jessica said to Cameron as Mike wiped tears off his eyes and cheeks.

"So... wanna play truth or dare?" Mike asked everyone.

"Yeah." Cameron, Jessica, and Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome! Jessica, since you and Cameron are our guests and since this is our first time meeting you... you can go first." Mike said to Jessica.

"Thank you, hmmm... Zoey, truth or dare." Jessica said to Mike and Zoey.

"I'll go with dare." Zoey said to Jessica.

"Oooooh..." Mike and Cameron said to Zoey.

"I dare you to tell me your sexiest diapey related fantasy." Jessica said to Zoey.

"You have to tell Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she was deeply blushing.

"Well... I have two of them. One is where my best girl friends and I are having a hawt and sexy Diapey orgy... with them all... fucking me." Zoey said to Jessica, Mike, and Cameron as she shivered a bit before she resumed.

"But my most favorite fantasy is Mike and I... having diapey sex all day and all night long... going wild and crazy... not caring at all who hears us or who see us at all... oh man..." Zoey said before she shivered in total affection.

"Wow." Cameron and Jessica said to Mike who was blushing and to Zoey.

"Hehehe... Yeah... my wife became bi-sexual a while ago... hehehe." Mike said to Jessica who was surprised and to Cameron.

"Really?!" Jessica asked Mike who nodded.

"How come?" Jessica asked Zoey.

"Because I had a threesome with Mike and Dawn I had a few years ago." Zoey answered Jessica who was surprised.

"Wow. Have the fantasies come true?" Jessica said before she asked Zoey another question.

"No." Zoey answered her.

"Okies, who's turn is it?" Jessica said and asked the trio.

"Me... Cameron, truth or dare." Zoey answered Jessica and said to Cameron.

"Truth." Cameron said to Zoey.

"Do you want to have diapey sex with Jessica so badly?" Zoey asked Cameron.

"Yes... I even dreamt of it one time." Cameron answered Zoey.

"Okies. And this is a personal question but what diapers are you two wearing?" Zoey said before she asked Cameron a personal question.

"Preschool Plastic with a pattern of science and matter on it." Cameron answered Zoey before Jessica began to speak.

"ABU Space." Jessica said as well.

"Cute diapeys." Mike and Zoey said to Cameron and Jessica.

"Thankies." They said back at Mike and Zoey before it was Cameron's turn to speak.

"Jessica, Truth or dare." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Dare." Jessica said to Cameron.

"I dare you... to give Zoey a kiss." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Huh?" Zoey and Jessica asked him.

"Seriously?" Mike asked him with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Just one small peck that's all." Cameron said to Mike, Zoey, and Jessica.

"Okay then..." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Just a peck?" Jessica asked Cameron who nodded.

"Alrighty then." Mike said as Jessica leaned close towards Zoey as they shared a small, yet quick kiss.

"There, done." Jessica said to Zoey, Cameron, and Mike.

"That was... nice." Zoey said before she smiled a bit.

"Okay then, Mike, your turn. Truth or dare." Jessica said to Mike.

"Truth." Mike said to Jessica who then had a smirk on her face.

"Is it true you wanted to have a threeway between Cameron and Zoey?" Jessica asked Mike as he, Cameron, and Zoey blushed.

"Um... hehehe, sort of." Mike giggled and as he answered Jessica.

"Really, how come?" Jessica asked him.

"We would have done it to help Cameron learn how to pleasure a girl when he has something he cares about." Mike answered her.

"But that means you and Cameron are gonna fuck Zoey?" Jessica asked Mike.

"Hehehe... yeah..." Mike chuckled and answered Jessica.

"Maybe I can let that happen..." Jessica said to the trio.

"Really?" The trio asked Jessica.

"Yeah... in fact... all this talk is making me...feel kinda... hawt." Jessica before she started to fan herself a bit.

"Same for me." Zoey said in agreement.

"Me too..." Mike said as well.

"You guys wanna have a diapey friendship foursome?" Cameron asked Mike, Zoey, and Jessica.

"Yes!" They answered Cameron as Mike and Zoey kissed each other while Cameron kissed Jessica.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they were getting it on with a makeout session until Mike grabbed his video camera, he began to record with it as he and Zoey began introductions.

"Hello there everyone! It's me, Mike Smith with my sexy Diapey wifey, Zoey Smith." Mike said before Zoey started speak.

"Hi there, everyone! Tonight, is special... me and my sexy hubby are having a foursome with our buddy, Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins." Zoey said before Mike was next.

"Plus his girlfriend, Jessica Helmsley." Mike said as he and Zoey pointed the phone towards Cameron and Jessica.

"Hi everyone." Cameron and Jessica said to the camera.

"Now, my wife Zoey, and Cameron's girlfriend Jessica are gonna suck our babas." Mike said to the viewing audience like there was one.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Cameron said to Mike before they focused on their women.

"Ready girls?" Mike and Cameron asked Zoey and Jessica respectively.

"Yes!" Zoey and Jessica answered their men as they grabbed their hard diapered bulges and grabbed their babas and pulled it out of the frontal of their diapers as the girls revealed their guys massive babas as Mike had an 11 inch long and 2 inch wide/thick baba while Cameron had a 10 inch long and 2 inch wide/thick baba.

"Oooh!" They said as they began sucking them softly.

"Mmm!" They softly moaned and muffled.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yeah!" Mike and Cameron moaned and shouted with such delight and pleasure.

"That's a good little girl... Zoey... suck my hawd Italian baba." Mike said to Zoey while Cameron was enjoying it.

"Wow... this is... amazing! Suck my chocolate baba Hawder, Jessica, Pwease!" Cameron said to Jessica as she and Zoey stopped for a second to respond.

"Okies boys." Zoey and Jessica said to Mike and Cameron as they resumed sucking their babas as they started to go harder with their sucking as they were also drooling and licking it.

"Mmmm! Your babas are so good and tasty!" The girls moaned and said to the boys as they smirked as they stopped sucking to give the boys a quick show. Zoey and Jessica then kissed each other while they stroked Mike and Cameron's babas.

"Wow!" The boys said as they also grinned while the girls kept making out before they resumed sucking their babas.

"Mmmmm!" Mike and Cameron moaned with pure happiness, delight, and pleasure as they decided to talk amongst themselves for a second.

"Mike, this might be a bit of a stretch but I was thinking like when we pleasure our girls, we can lick and finger them." Cameron said to Mike.

"Of course." Mike said to Cameron.

"But I was thinking that you and me can make out in front of them...tongue kiss and all." Cameron said to Mike.

"Hmmmmmm..." Mike said as he thought about it.

"Just one time?" Mike asked Cameron who nodded.

"Okay then." Mike answered his best friend.

"Sweet!" Cameron said as he and Mike felt themselves getting close to their climax.

"Oh shit! We're gonna Cumsies!" Mike and Cameron said before they grabbed their heads and began to fuck their ladies faces hard.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned and groaned as they climaxed hard inside of the mouths and faces of their women.

"Mmmmm!" The girls meanwhile moaned softly as the foursome panted for a second.

"Besides, this doesn't count like your graduation party correct?" Cameron asked Mike.

"Heck no." Mike answered Cameron as they went to their girls.

"How was our cumsies?" Mike and Cameron asked Zoey and Jessica who swallowed it.

"Mmmm... Sweet like champagne, Mikey boo." Zoey moaned and answered Mike with such seduction.

"Mmmm... it's taste like chocolate." Jessica answered Cameron with seduction.

"Thankies... now it's our turn." Mike and Cameron said as Zoey and Jessica smiled as the boys undid the frontals of their diapers, showing their pink diapered pussies as they started licking it hard.

"MMMMMMMM...!" Mike and Cameron muffled as they enjoyed licking.

"OHHHHH...!" Both Zoey and Jessica moaned with pure ecstasy and delight.

"Mike! Oh yes... Hawder, Lick me hawder!" Zoey shouted at her husband Mike to go harder.

"Cameron... yes! Keep going, Lick my diapey pissy Hawder! Do it like you wanted to!" Jessica said with glee to her boyfriend Cameron as they stopped licking to respond back.

"Okies then." Mike and Cameron said before they resumed as they kept at it until it was time for Mike and Cameron to surprise their women by making out as they stopped licking but started to finger their areas as they looked at each other with passion as Mike and Cameron finally started to kiss each other's lips.

"Ooooh! Hawt!" The girls moaned and shouted while the boys kept kissing and each making out with each other while they kept fingering their ladies.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike and Cameron moaned as they soon stopped making out.

"Did you like that ladies?" Mike and Cameron asked Zoey and Jessica as they nodded.

"Good..." Mike and Zoey said as they resumed licking Zoey and Jessica's diapered pussies hard.

"MMMMMM! SO GOOD!" Mike and Cameron muffled and said to their ladies as the boys kept pleasuring the girls until it was time.

"Ohhhh! CUMSIES TIME!" Zoey and Jessica moaned and said as the two exploded all over their mens faces.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their explosion as Mike and Cameron swallowed their delicious nectar juice.

"Mmmm...that was yummy." Mike and Cameron moaned and said to the girls.

"Thankies." Zoey and Jessica said to Mike and Cameron.

"Now... comes the real fun!" Zoey said to Mike and Cameron.

"Yeah... you two fuck Zoey hawd." Jessica said to them.

"Actually... I think she should just suck my baba... it's only fair." Cameron said to Mike and Jessica

"You sure?" Mike asked Cameron.

"Yeah." Cameron answered Mike.

"hanks buddy." Mike said with a whisper into his ear.

"No problem." Cameron said back.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she started to crawl towards Cameron as she starts to suck his baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she liked having Cameron's baba in her mouth as Mike was turned on by what he was seeing.

"Oh man!" Mike said before he started fucking her hard.

"Oh yeah!" Mike shouted as he slapped her diapered ass.

"Wow!" Jessica said as she started to rub herself as she watched Zoey suck Cameron's baba while Mike fucked her diapered ass.

"What do you think of this Zoey?" Mike and Cameron asked her.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she stopped her sucking but started stroking his baba.

"It's so good! Mike, fuck me hawder! Cameron... you have one tasty baba!" Zoey answered them, told Mike to fuck her harder and praised Cameron for having a tasty baba as she deepdrooled and deepthroated Cameron's baba as Mike increased his pounding.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she enjoyed it.

"Thankies and Okies!" Mike and Cameron said as they fistbumped each other.

"Mmmm!" jessica moaned with pleasure and delight as she decided to narrate to the viewers.

"Well as you can see, my boyfriend Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, and Mike Smith who is married to Zoey are penetrating her and it is so hawt." Jessica said to the camera as Cameron soon started to fuck her face hard.

"Sorry, Zoey But I couldn't hold it." Cameron said to Zoey.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned in delightful pleasure as Mike and Cameron soon felt themselves getting closer to climaxing as they kept at it until it was time.

"Can't hold it!" Cameron said as he climaxed all over Zoey's face while Mike fucked her harder.

"Me neither... Oh my god!" Mike shouted as he soon climaxed hard inside of Zoey's diapered ass.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned as she swallowed Cameron's cumsies.

"Mmmm... cweamy." Zoey said to Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron said to Zoey.

"How were we?" Mike and Cameron asked Zoey.

"You two were wonderful." Zoey answered them.

"Thankies." Mike and Cameron said to Zoey.

"Now it's my turn." Jessica said to them.

"Just suck my baba, okies?" Mike said to Jessica asking her to just suck his baba.

"Sure..." Jessica answered as she crawled to Mike and began sucking him hard.

"Mmmm!" Jessica moaned and muffled with pleasure.

"Oh man..." Cameron said as he blushed and he started to fuck Jessica.

"Wow!" Cameron said as he loved it as Zoey grabbed the video camera, rubbed her diapered area, as she began to speak to the camera.

"As you can see, my hubby, Mike is having his baba sucked by Jessica while her boyfriend, Cameron finally has his chance to fuck her..." Zoey said on camera.

"Mmmm..." Zoey moaned softly aas she was turned on by this.

"Mmmm... so good." Mike moned and said as he was enjoying it.

"Oh my god... this is amazing!" Cameron said as he slapped her diapered ass.

"How am I doing, baby?" Cameron asked her.

"You're doing amazing, Cammy Bear." Jessica answered Cameron.

"Yes!" Cameron said as he and Mike high-fived each other as Mike started to fuck Jessica's face and motuh.

"Mmmm! Jessica, you're so good... but Zoey is much better at it.

"Thankies... Mmmmm." Zoey said as she moaned once again in pleasure as Mike and Cameron kept pounding Jessica until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Mike and Zoey shouted as Cameron soon started to climax inside of Jessica's ass while Mike started to climax inside of her mouth and face.

"Mmmmm!" Mike and Cameron moaned during their explosion.

"Mmmm!" Jessica moaned as she swallowed Mike's Italian milky.

"Yummy." Jessica said to Mike.

"How were we?" Mike and Cameron asked Jessica.

"Very good." Jessica answered Mike before she went to Cameron.

"But Cammy Bear was so awesome!" Jessica said to Mike and Cameron as she kissed Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron and Mike said to Jessica as Zoey went to the trio.

"Now it's time for the grand finale." Zoey said as the foursome starting having diaper sex with their lovers; Mike and Zoey were doing cowgirl style while Cameron and Jessica were getting it on missionary style.

"Oh yes! So good!" The foursome shouted as they kept at it as they enjoyed it.

"Oh god, you feel so good, Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmm, oh Mikey! You're so hawt and sexy... I wuv you so much!" Zoey moaned softly before she talked dirty to her husband and said that she loved him.

"I wuv you too Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said as they kept at it while Cameron and Jessica were enjoying it as well.

"This is incredible! I wuv this so very much Jessica Helmsley!" Cameron said with such ecstasy in his voice.

"Ahh, me too! Hawder! Pound my diapey pussy hawder! Go hawder Cameron Corduroy Wilkins!" Jessica moaned and shouted at him, as she shouted at him to keep going and going harder.

"OKIES!" Cameron shouted at Jessica as the two couples shared a sweet, romantic, and passionate kiss as the boys went harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Jessica moaned as the foursome kept making out and they kept pounding each other until they were about to climax hard.

"Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Mike and Cameron shouted at Zoey and Jessica.

"Me too!" Zoey and Jessica shouted back as they went harder as they started to explode.

"Here it comes!" The foursome shouted as the boys climaxed hard inside their girls while they kept kissing passionately.

"Mmmmm!" The foursome moaned during their climax as Mike and Cameron pulled out and stroked their babas.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Mmmmmm...!" MIke and Cameron moaned as they climaxed over Zoey and Jessica's faces and mouths with their milky cumsies then the girls swallowed their milky cumsies as they then panted.

"How was that?" Mike and Cameron asked the girls.

"So Good!" The girls answered the boys as the girls smiled as the boy smiled as well.

"Thankies." Mike and Cameron said as they cleaned up as the foursome kissed then the began doing their signoff.

"Well, that's it for this movie." Mike said to the camera.

"Bye-bye everyone!" The foursome said as Mike stopped recording, then they took quick showers as they got into their Sleep shirts and their sleep diapers.

"So...How was this sleepover, guys?" Mike and Zoey asked Cameron and Jessica.

"Amazing!" Cameron and Jessica answered them before Cameron began to speak.

"It's even more awesome because I finally had sex with my girlfriend, Thankies, guys." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"You're very welcome, buddy." Mike and Zoey said to him.

"Let's call it a night." Jessica said to Cameron, Mike, and Zoey.

"Okies." Cameron, Mike, and Zoey said as the foursome climbed into their bed as they made it form into a giant crib as Mike and Zoey were next to Cameron and Jessica.

"Nighty-night girls." Mike and Cameron said to their girls.

"Nighty-night boys." Zoey and Jessica said to the guys as the foursome kissed as Mike turned off the lights and they fell asleep to end the night.

 **Damn this was a good one!**

 **Hellflores and I co-wrote this one and I hope he enjoys this story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
